


Seu Lugar É Onde Você Quer Estar

by Fanny_Glambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Gay Sex, Language, Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Glambert/pseuds/Fanny_Glambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam descobre um talento em seu namorado, mas Tommy não está exatamente disposto a dividir esse talento com o mundo.<br/>ou...</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sabe cantar?????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam acordou naquela manhã com um som que ele jamais ouvira antes.  Ele até mesmo pensou que estivesse sonhando. O som vinha de seu banheiro, então ele se levantou, vestiu suas boxers que estavam no chão desde a noite anterior e foi na ponta dos pés até a porta entreaberta do imenso banheiro.

O  perfume de erva doce que pairava no ar  denunciava que a banheira estava sendo usada. Apu r ando os ouvidos, Adam passou pela porta e foi até o biombo de vidro  jateado  que dava privacidade a quem quisesse usar a gigantesca banheira de hidromassagem com vista para o jardim da casa.

Lá dentro, de olhos fechados, cabeça apoiada em uma toalha enrolada, e espuma cobrindo o corpo imerso na água quente ,  estava Tommy Joe. E ele estava cantando! Adam jamais o ouvira canta r  nos três meses em que vinham morando juntos!

Havia  uma cer ta  qualidade na voz do baixista.  Não era sedosa como a  dele , a voz de Tommy era mais parecida com linho: um pouco áspera, mas muito agradável de ouvir, tinha u m tom anasalado encantador, que o fez lembrar de Eros  Ramazzotti .

Encantado, Adam  encostou-s e no biombo e ficou admirando. Ele estava cantando  You  Are  Not Alone , de  Michael Jackson, o que fez um sorris o se abrir nos lábios do cantor, o lado fofo de Tommy sempre o surpreendia.

Conforme a  música  terminava, Tommy passou a  apenas  cantarolar, acompanhando os últimos acordes da melodia. Suspirou e virou-se para desligar seu  iPod . Ao abrir os olhos,  deu  de cara com Adam, recostado no biombo, os braços cruzados sobre o peito nu.

_A... Adam! O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estivesse dormindo...  eu ... 

_Eu acordei.  Glitters , por que você nunca me disse que sabia cantar?!

_Porque eu não sei! – o baixista sentou-se na banheira e retirou os fones de ouvido, colocando o aparelho mais perto da parede, para que não molhasse.

_Tommy, isso é besteira! Sua voz é linda!

_Adam, você sabe que não precisa me bajular para conseguir  sexo ! Nem mentir, diga-se de passagem. – Tommy rebateu, afundando a cabeça na água.

Com um rolar de olhos, Adam arrancou a cueca  e entrou na banheira,  puxando -lhe o s ombros para que sua cabeça emergisse. Com uma mão afastou o cabelo molhado do rosto de seu namorado e enxugou a água com sabão que escorria sobre seus olhos.

_Tommy, você sabe cantar sim! E canta muito bem! Eu acabei de ver isso!

_Não Adam.  Você  sabe cantar, você aprendeu como e tem talento natural, eu apenas faço minhas cordas vocais vibrarem.

_ Ok ... Suponhamos que você esteja certo... Você estaria disposto a aprender como vibrar suas cordas vocais do jeito certo?

_Eu... Nunca havia pensado nisso, na verdade. Lisa me disse uma vez que eu parecia um burro zurrando então...

_E você acreditou nela? – Tommy apenas deu de ombros, baixando os olhos.  Rindo baixinho, Adam o puxou para seu colo e  o  beijou na têmpora. – Vamos fazer o seguinte, vou levar você para co nhecer uma pessoa que com certeza saberá se você  pode  cantar ou não. Ai você decide em quem  acreditar, o que acha ?

_Realmente não sei se quero fazer isso, Adam. – Era óbvio que ele não queria mais falar a respeito, então o cantor apenas o  abraçou mais apertado , pensando em como poderia convencer Tommy a conversar com um profissional. Ele realmente acreditava no potencial de seu namorado. 

Ficaram em sil ê ncio por alguns minutos, apenas aproveitando o calor da água e a companhia um do outro , Adam corria os dedos de leve pelas costas de Tommy, que acomodara a cabeça na curva do pescoço do cantor.

_ Ahn ... Adam... – Tommy disse, de repente, um sorriso malicioso curvava seus lábios – eu vim para a banheira porque minhas costas estão doloridas!

_Desculpe  Glitters , mas você tem esse efeito em mim! Não posso evitar!

_É eu sei. Você  faz a mesma coisa comigo ... – Tommy disse, levando a mão  dele  para baixo da linha d’água, entre seus corpos .

Os olhos azuis brilharam e um sorriso se acendeu em seu rosto conforme Adam se inclinava para beijar o pescoço de Tommy , fazendo-o gemer .

O baixista jogou os braços ao redor do namorado e se deixou levar pelas caricias deliciosas,  que sempre o faziam esquecer  seus problemas. O s  lábios de Adam passeavam por sua pele  espantando o medo e sua língua varria para longe toda a insegurança e o fazia sentir como se pudesse fazer e ser o que quisesse .  Mas, naquele momento...

_ Uhm ... Adam... Eu  realmente  estou com dor...

_Você é tão frágil  Glitters !  Preciso endurecer você um pouco...

_ Mais? – Tommy rebateu, pressionando o quadril co ntra  o de Adam, para que ele sentisse sua ereção.

_ Ugh ! Não faça isso!

_O que? Isso? – repetindo o gesto, Tommy ergueu os olhos para Adam, que pairava acima dele com fome nos olhos azuis.

_Tommy Joe... – Adam grunhiu e pressionou os lábios nos do baixista, num beijo um tanto rude demais.

Ambos gemeram e as mãos de Adam começaram a vagar pelo corpo de Tommy, provocando, atiçando, acariciando até que ele alcançou as  nádegas, o que provocou um gemido que era tudo, menos de prazer.

_Você está mesmo dolorido, não é  Kitty ? – o cantor  disse,  meio sentido e Tommy concordou.

Mas os dois sabiam que haviam chegado a um ponto em suas caricias, de onde não havia mais volta, o que deu  a Adam  uma ideia.

_Vamos fazer o seguinte: Venha comigo ver um professor de canto amanhã  – Aproxim ando  os lábios do ouvido de Tommy,  completou  em tom sedutor –  e eu deixo você ficar por cima hoje.

_O que? – Tommy piscou algumas vezes, os olhos castanhos arregalados.

_Você me ouviu. – Adam rebateu, levantando-se e saindo da banheira. Não se deu ao trabalho de apanhar uma toalha e saiu pingando pelo banheiro e quarto. Tudo o que Tommy podia fazer era observar o traseiro  redondo  subindo e descendo conforme ele andava.

_Você acredita tanto assim em mim? – disse, saindo as pressas da banheira para seguir o namorado.

_Não é um sacrifício tão grande assim deixar  você ficar por cima, Tommy Joe, mas sim, acredito que você tem talento.

Tão  surpreso quanto lisonjeado Tommy  recuou de volta para o banheiro  sem dizer nada . 

Decepcionado, Adam andou até a janela  que tomava toda  um a parede  do quarto e ficou observando a  cidade aos pés da colina , totalmente alheio ao fato de que estava completamente nu e molhado.  Assustou-se quando sentiu uma toalha ser enrolada em torno de sua cintura.

_ Saia da janela Adam, não quero  os vizinhos cobiçando o que é meu.

O cantor de cabelos negros sorriu e virou-se para Tommy, puxando-o para mais perto.

_Vai aceitar minha proposta então?

_Vou. Não posso perder essa oportunidade.

_Você não vai se arrepender,  Glitterbaby ! Falar com um professor vai...

_Não é bem disso que  eu  estava falando,  Babyboy . – Tommy o interrompeu,  começando a se ajoelhar enquanto esfregava a toalha nas pernas fortes .

Pego de surpresa, Adam deixou o corpo cair contra a janela,  a  sensação fria do vidro em sua pele contrastando com o calor da boca de Tommy que o envolvia por inteiro.

Usando os resquícios de sanidade que lhe restavam, ele olhou para baixo  e  seus olhos se encontrara m com os de Tommy .  Havia sempre tanta paixão naqueles olhos! 

Vencido pelas ondas de prazer que a boca macia provocava, o cantor fechou os olhos e se deixou levar cada vez mais alto,  cada movimento da língua áspera provocava tremores por todo o seu corpo. E então  o calor sumiu, deixando-o para despencar de volta a realidade de suas pernas trêmulas e respiração ofegante.

Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, Tommy estava de pé a sua frente.

_Odeio quando você faz isso!

_Eu sei! – o baixista rebateu, olhando-o por cima do ombro enquanto caminhava para a cama.

A vontade de Adam era pular sobre ele e retomar o controle daquela brincadeira, mas se o fizesse, ele sabia que Tommy jamais concordaria em ver o professor.

Ele agora estava deitado na cama, brinc ando com o tubo de lubrificante, cabelos úmidos sobre o rosto apoiado na mão, uma perna flexionada e uma poderosa ereção que quase tocava seu estomago. 

_Você tem mesmo que me provocar assim?

_ Aham ... – Tommy disse, curvando um dedo para ele. Adam obedeceu e ajoelhou-se no colchão, de frente para ele, que não perdeu tempo em jogar-se sobre o cantor, fazendo-o cair de costas na cama. – Exatamente onde eu queria você!


	2. Chapter 2

_Eu realmente não sei como você me convenceu a fazer isso! – Tommy resmungou  pela milésima vez conforme se aproximavam da casa que era seu objetivo. Eles haviam deixando o carro na casa de Eber Lambert , há  apenas alguns quarteirões e agora seguiam a pé pelas ruas arborizadas de San Diego.

_Eu sei! – Adam olhou para ele pelo canto dos olhos e riu, escorregando a mão que até então estivera na cintura do baixista até seu traseiro magro. – Chegamos!

Pararam em frente  a  uma linda casa estilo chalé, com um jardim exuberante na frente e porta branca decorada com uma guirlanda de flores secas. Adam tocou a campainha e esperou.

_Já vou! – eles ouviram uma voz cantada do outro lado da porta se aproximando. A porta se abriu e uma mulher de meia idade de grandes olhos azuis e cabelos louros apareceu. – OH MEU DEUS !!!  Adam! Oh meu Deus!

_Oi  Lynne ! – o sorriso no rosto de Adam rivalizava com aquele estampado no rosto de sua antiga professora de canto, que o segurava forte contra o peito.

_Oh querido! Que saudade s !  Hey , você é Tommy Joe não é? – disse, virando-se para Tommy.  – O baixista, certo?

_Sim! É um prazer conhecê-la Sra.  Broyles ! – Tommy estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la, mas  Lynne  o puxou para um abraço apertado.

_Tommy não é só meu baixista  Lynne ... – Adam  disse, pegando a mão dele .

_Oh! Que bom querido! Fico fe liz por vocês! Ora essa, vamos entrando !  Estava mesmo querendo companhia hoje!

Lynne  os levou até sua ensolarada cozinha, onde serviu chá e bolo para os dois. Tudo era sempre sobre comida e  música  para ela.

_Essa cozinha sempre me pareceu bem maior...

_Você é que era pequeno para ela, querido. E olhe para você agora! Um astro internacional!

Adam ficou vermelho e começou a coçar  e puxar  a orelha, como sempre fazia quando ficava desconfortável. Sentado ao seu lado, Tommy estendeu  o braço para  se gurar a mão inquieta.

_E pensar que tudo isso começou aqui na minha casa! Esto u tão orgulhosa de você !

_Obrigad o Lynne ! Você de fato teve um papel muito importante! E é exatamente por isso que estou aqui! Preciso de um favor!

_Fale querido.

_Eu gostaria que você convencesse meu descrente namorado de que ele de fato sabe cantar e na verdade, canta muito bem.

_Você Tommy?!  Hum ... –  Lynne  apoiou o queixo na mão e tomou um tempo avaliando o baixista. Era difícil dizer, pois raramente o ouvira falando, que dirá cantando...

_Eu disse que era besteira, Adam! Sra.  Broyles , sinto muito por fazê-la perder seu tempo... – Tommy começou a se levantar, puxando o cantor consigo.

_Não, Tommy!  Me desculpe , não agi da forma certa. Será um prazer para  mim  ouvi-lo cantar! Venha comigo, por favor!

O baixista hesitou, apertando a mão de Adam, que se virou para ele com um sorriso tranquilizador no rosto.

_O pior que pode acontecer é  Lynne  concordar com você, o que não será uma surpresa... O que você tem a perder? Vou continuar  te amando  mesmo que ela diga que você parece um burro zurrando!

Lynne  riu baixinho observando os dois. Estava tão feliz por seu menino ter finalmente encontrado o amor!

_Oh, está bem! – ela ouviu Tommy dizer, em tom derrotado. – Mas você será responsável por qualquer dano físico que eu causar em sua professora, combinado?

_Certo. Vamos!

_Não Adam. Você fica aqui. –  Lynne  interveio.

_Mas...

_Não. Você se  lembra  como ficava tímido quando sua mãe vinha com você às aulas? Fique aqui na cozinha ou na sala da frente. A casa tem Wi-Fi, então estou certa de que você pode encontrar algo para fazer.

Tommy, então seguiu  Lynne  escada acima até uma sala grande e confortável, que contava com, entre outros instrumentos  m u sica is, um lindo piano de cauda Baldwin.

_Nossa!

_Foi um presente de Adam, logo depois do show de Ano Novo em 2009.

_ Adam  gosta mesmo de presentear os amigos! Ele me deu uma guitarra Fender de aniversario.  Sabe que...

_Tommy Joe, você está me enrolando!

_Estou! – ele  sorriu,  tímido – Nunca cantei para ninguém antes, até em festas de aniversario eu fico calado. Adam só me ouviu porque me pegou de surpresa...

_Querido, sua voz não pode ser tão ruim assim! –  Lynne  parou ao lado do piano, batendo as unhas contra a superfície polida enquanto pensava.  –  Você trouxe seu  iPod ? – Tommy fez que sim com a cabeça – Coloque os fones então e escolha a  música  que você mais  gosta,  relaxe e deixe fluir, eu volto num instante.

Tommy não estava entendendo nada, mas fez o que  Lynne  disse. Colocou os fones e selecionou sua lista de  músicas favoritas.  À  princí pio permaneceu parado no meio da sala, as mãos nos bolsos, ombros tensos . Conforme a  música  fazia seu efeito, ele começou a relaxar e andar pela sala, olhando a decoração até finalmente sentar ao piano. Suas habilidades eram mais refinadas no teclado eletrônico, mas davam para o gasto no piano acústico e ele logo se deixou levar, repetindo as notas das  música s nas teclas brancas e pretas.

Sem que percebesse, começou a cantarolar e então a cantar mais alto, se esquecendo de onde estava.

_Viu o que eu  disse, Lynne ? – Adam cochichou, espiando pelo vão da porta junto com a professora.

_Sim, Adam, eu vi. Mas algo me diz que teremos problemas em convencê-lo... Talvez  dizer  a Tommy o quão bom ele é não seja o caminho certo.

_O que pretende  fazer então?

_Você vai ver... Volte para a cozinha, querido.

Lynne  sorriu ao ver o olhar de cãozinho ferido no rosto de seu ex-aluno quando este se virou para descer a escada.  Ela então  virou-se  para a porta e a abriu, fazendo-se notar. Tommy imediatamente parou de tocar e se levantou.

_Me  desculpe,  Sra . Broyles , não pretendia mexer nas suas coisas...

_Oh, não se preocupe com isso. Pianos existem para serem tocados. E por favor, me chame de  Lynne . Agora, voltando ao que interessa... Você poderia cantar realmente bem se educasse sua voz, Tommy!

_A senhora acha?

_Sim, eu acho. Está disposto a tentar?

_Não sei... Além do mais, o  que eu vou fazer com aulas de canto? Não pretendo seguir carreira!

_Educar-se nunca é demais Tommy e tenho certeza de que o ajudaria com sua autoconfiança e timidez.

Tommy ficou em sil ê ncio, considerando a proposta de  Lynne . De fato ele podia usar um pouco mais de desenvoltura, principalmente se ele e Adam se assumissem como um casal para o p ú blico. E quem sabe ele pudesse finalmente provar a Lisa que não era um burro zurrando...

_Está bem. Estou dentro!


	3. Chapter 3

Alguns meses depois...

_Então,  Glittters ... Como  vão  indo as aulas?

Tommy  parou o garfo cheio de  ovos mexidos, a única refeição que Adam sabia preparar,  a meio caminho da boca  e olhou para o namorado por baixo dos cílios.

_Bem, eu acho. – ele respondeu, entre uma garfada e outra. – Pelo menos  Lynne  não franze mais o nariz quando tento uma nota mais alta...

_Bobagem! Ela me disse que você tem se saído muito bem!

_Se você já falou com  Lynne , por que está perguntando para mim? – Tommy rebateu, aborrecido.

_Porque eu quero saber como você se sente! – o baixista resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível e voltou sua atenção para o prato. – Tommy Joe, olhe para mim!

Como ele não tomasse conhecimento de seu pedido, Adam contornou o balcão da cozinha e o fez erguer o rosto com um dedo sob seu queixo.

_Você não está contente com as aulas? Eu jamais sonharia em obriga-lo a fazer alguma coisa que você não que i ra  Glitterbaby , então, se você não quiser continuar...

_Não é isso! Eu gosto das aulas e  Lynne  é um anjo...

_Mas...?

_Mas ainda me sinto meio bobo tentando cantar.

_Por quê?

_Por quê? Porque eu moro com a porra do melhor cantor dos últimos vinte anos!

_Você está tentando me superar por acaso? – Adam disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha perfeitamente delineada.

_ Não seja ridículo! É c laro que não! 

_Então  seu argumento é invalido .

Tommy baixou os olhos mais uma vez, mesmo Adam o impedindo de desviar o rosto ,  e suspirou ruidosamente.

_ A verdade é que  eu  s into  que estou  tentando ser alguém que eu não sou! – como Adam continuasse olhando para ele sem esboçar reação, Tommy continuou – Meu lugar não é no centro do palco com o microfone, Adam!  Este é o seu lugar! O meu é  no fundo, com os pedais e a guitarra!

_E se eu te dissesse que seu lugar é onde você decidir que quer estar?

_Não sei se escolheria o centro, mesmo se fosse esse o caso...

_Certo... E que tal à minha direita, como  backing ?

_ Backing ?

_Sim!

_Talvez... Mas não sei se estou pronto para isso.

_ Lynne  disse que está. Sabe,  Glitters , confiança é uma coisa a ser trabalhada. Eu só acreditei que tinha mesmo esse talento quando me apresentei pela primeira vez e vi a reação das pessoas.

_É sério?

_Claro que sim Tommy. Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber que eu não sou tão confiante quanto pareço.

_Tem razão... Não faria mal tentar. 

_É assim que se fala! Sabia que havia coragem dentro de você  Glitterbaby !

_E eu sabia que você era muito manipulador,  Babyboy , mas nunca imaginei que fosse tanto!

Logo cedo na manhã seguinte, eles estavam no estúdio de Sam  Sparro , na região central de LA. Sam, que era um bom amigo de Adam desde o primeiro CD, havia ficado mais do que feliz em ajudar o cantor com uma de suas ideias mirabolantes e abrira as portas de sua casa e seu estúdio para  a  banda ensaiar.

Isaac e Kevin chegaram logo depois do casal de namorados e agora estavam os cinco na sala de gravação, deixando tudo pronto para o ensaio. 

Quando  o roadie  estendeu a Tommy uma guitarra elétrica, Adam disse:

_Vamos tentar uma coisa diferente hoje, Philip. Pegue o violão acústico e dois microfones, por favor.

Confuso, o rapaz de cabe los compridos que sonhava em ser  um guitarrista mais do que tudo na vida, recolocou a guitarra no suporte e alcançou o violão  acústico. Adam já havia colocado duas cadeiras no centro do estúdio e se sentava em uma delas.

Tommy olhou para o violão que Philip lhe estendia como se o instrumento fosse mordê-lo e não moveu um músculo para pegá-lo.

_ Glitters , tenha um pouco de fé em si mesmo! – o cantor sussurrou.

Tommy soltou um pesado suspiro e firmou os dedos em volta do violão.

Adam percebeu que ele estava tremulo e que respirava com dificuldade.

_Pessoal, posso pedir que  saiam  por um momento? – disse, olhando para a banda e para Sam.

_Adam, o que está acontecendo? – quis saber o dono da casa. – O que há de errado com Tommy?

_Não há nada de errado com ele, Sam. Agora, vocês podem sair, por favor?!

_Está bem...

Quando a porta se fechou atrás deles, Adam virou-se para o guitarrista, que ainda olhava para a saída por trás da franja  perfeitamente lisa . Ele parecia um coelhinho assustado com os olhos castanhos arregalados e brilhantes.

_Não há mais ninguém aqui,  Glitters , relaxe. Você conhece as notas, feche os olhos e toque, quando quiser, pode se juntar a mim.

Mesmo sem o acompanhamento do violão, Adam começou a cantar, baixo e docemente, apenas para ele e Tommy.

_ _ Hey, slow it down.  Whataya  want from me.  Whataya  want from me. Yeah, I’m afraid.  Whataya want from  me. .. _

Aos poucos, os dedos do guitarrista ganharam vida e começaram a correr pelas cordas do violão. Esta melodia sempre tocara fundo em sua alma e era impossível para Tommy não acompanhá-la sempre que ouvia Adam cantando. Em questão de segundos ele estava murmurando a melodia e então, cantando baixinho.

_ _ Yeah ,  it’s plain to see ,  that  baby  you’re beautiful ,  and it’s nothing wrong with you . _  – nesse momento, Tommy sentiu os dedos de Adam em seu rosto e cabelo e finalmente abriu os olhos. Havia tanto amor e confiança nas íris cinzentas, que ele sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

_ _ It’s  me,  I’m  a  freak _  – a voz dele se juntou a de Adam neste verso, que ele esperava, demonstrava  tudo  o que estava sentindo naquele momento. –  _ But thanks  for  loving  me, cause  you’re doing  it  perfectly ... _

Um enorme sorriso curvava os lábios do cantor agora  e com os olhos fixos um no outro, eles cantaram juntos os versos finais.

Assim que os últimos acordes arrefeceram e as cordas do violão pararam de vibrar, Sam  apareceu na porta do estúdio, o olhar embasbacado em seu rosto fez Adam rir. Ele gesticulava na direção de Tommy sem conseguir articular uma palavra sequer.

_Puta que pariu Tommy Joe! – Isaac veio logo atrás de Sam, com Kevin e Philip em seus calcanhares. - Como você...? Desde quando...? Puta que pariu Tommy Joe!

Sem conseguir formar uma frase coerente que  fosse,  o baterista jogou os braços ao redor de Tommy e o apertou forte contra o peito.

_Onde você estava escondendo essa voz, Thomas?! – Sam finalmente falou. Tommy apenas deu de ombros, sem saber se ficava zangado com Adam, ou agradecido. Ele o havia enganado deliberadamente, fazendo com que acreditasse que ninguém poderia ouvi-lo cantar! No entanto, a julgar pela reação de seus amigos, fora uma boa ideia.

_Adam! Vejo muitas possibilidades aqui! – Kevin disse, de repente. Como diretor  mu sica l da banda, era obrigação dele desenvolver novos projetos e arranjos para as  música s e apresentações.

_Eu sei Kevin! Eu também! Quero Tommy cantando ao meu lado o máximo possível, mas ele precisa concordar primeiro.

_Não sei Adam... Não quero prejudicar sua carreira... E se os fãs não gostarem?

_Vocês dois se saíram muito bem com  Whataya Want From  Me... –disse Philip, que se mantivera calado até então. – O que acharia de um dueto,  Sr. Tommy ?

_Acho que posso fazer isso...

_É claro que pode!  – Adam puxou o namorado para seus braços e o beijou no rosto. – Agora você acredita em mim?

Tommy abriu um sorriso hesitante e disse por fim.

_Acredito sim.


	4. Chapter 4

_Um centavo pelos seus pensamentos! – Adam  disse,  a cabeça deitada no peito de Tommy.

_Um centavo? Não seja pão-duro, Lambert! – o cantor riu, passando um braço coberto de sardas pela cintura estreita de seu namorado. – Eu estava pensando que, se estou pronto para cantar ao seu lado, com certeza estou pronto para deixar o mundo saber sobre nós.

_Você está falando sério? – Adam ergueu o rosto para ele e Tommy assentiu sorri ndo . Ele sabia o quanto aquilo era importante para Adam.

_Eu sempre tive vergonha, por isso nunca deixei que ninguém me ouvisse cantar, e agora eu percebi que estou fazendo a mesma coisa com você... E eu jamais senti vergonha de nós...

_Eu sei  Glitters ! Você precisava de tempo para assimilar e eu entendo isso. Mas não sabe o quanto essa decisão me deixa feliz!

_O bastante para me deixar ficar  por  cima?

_Boa tentativa,  Kitty . Agora venha aqui...

O dia estava claro e fresco em LA  e  Adam estava em alguma entrevista ou  photoshoot  que Tommy não se importou em perguntar a respeito. Agora estava tão entediado em casa sozinho, que quase desejava ter ido junto com ele. Quase.

Seguindo um impulso, o guitarrista pulou do sofá, vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou na lavanderia e saiu, batendo a porta. Vagou pelas ruas de Los Angeles sem saber o que fazer, quando percebeu que estava entrando na Avenida  Melrose . A loja de roupas preferida de Ada m , da época antes da fama,  ficava por ali em algum lugar, talvez pudesse comprar um presente para ele.

The  Congregation of Forgotten Saints  era uma loja de roupas e acessórios bastante peculiares. Talvez por isso Adam gostasse tanto dela.  Infelizmente, era muito difícil para ele sair na rua para simplesmente fazer compras agora que uma a cada duas pessoas na terra conhecia seu rosto e seu nome.

Assim que Tommy entrou, a vendedora veio ao seu encontro, com um grande sorriso nos lábios pintados de preto.

_Olá! Posso ajudar você gatinho? – Tommy não pode deixar de sorrir. A garota era realmente bonita e se ele ainda fosse solteiro, não teria perdido tempo em chama-la para sair.

_Estou procurando um presente para o meu namorado.

_Oh! O sorriso d el a diminuiu, mas não muito. – Ele gosta de Rock n’  Roll ?

_Nós temos uma banda .

_Certo...  Eu não conheço você de algum lugar?

_Acho que não, nunca vim aqui antes. – Com medo de chamar atenção para si, o guitarrista tentou desconversar e apanhou uma jaqueta peluda no cabide, virando-a de um lado para o outro.

_Engraçado... Tenho certeza de que já vi seu rosto antes... Bem, v amos  ao que interessa ... Tenho alguns anéis muito legais que acabaram de chegar...

Aliviado,  Tommy seguiu a garota pela loja até o balcão de joias e os dois engataram em uma conversa animada, até que ele escolheu um grande anel de metal na forma de uma caveira sorridente com fones de ouvido  incrustados com pedras  que brilhavam a cada movimento.

_Adam vai adorar este aqui!

_O nome dele é Adam?

_Sim. E o meu é Tommy, a propósito.

_ Danna . – eles apertaram as mãos, rindo. – Você não gostaria de mandar gravar alguma coisa no anel, Tommy?

_Seria legal... O que você sugere?

_Não sei... Acho que isso é uma coisa muito pessoal entre vocês dois...

_Já sei! Pode mandar gravar isso? – em um pedaço de papel ele escreveu: “U  make  me  wanna listen to music again !  B&K  TommyJ ”

_O que é B&K?

_ Bites  &  Kisses .

_OH! –  Danna  riu, abanando-se com a mão. – Deixa comigo. Pode vir buscar semana que vem?

_Claro. Até mais  Danna !

_Tchau Tommy!

Do lado de fora, encostados em uma parede ,  estava um grupo de skinheads.  Com cervejas em punho e uma enorme  boombox  no chão tocando alguma forma desagradável de Power Metal, eles riam e encaravam as pessoas que passavam na rua.

Tommy respirou fundo, endireitou os ombros e agradeceu a quem quer que fosse por ter saído de casa  com o rosto limpo naquele dia .

_ Hey ! – ele ouviu um deles chamando, quando estava quase conseguindo se afastar do grupo, seu sangue gelou nas veias, mas ele se obrigou a continuar andando. – Porra cara, espera aí! Quem fez as suas tatuagens?

Aliviado, Tommy parou e voltou.  O ideal era não ter contato nenhum, mas  ter uma relação saudável com aquele tipo de pessoa  poderia ser útil .

_ Hey , eu estava distraído.  Elas foram feitas em vários  estúdios diferentes,  na verdade, mas tem um muito bom a três quarteirões daqui. Esta foi feita lá. – Ele disse, apontando para o rosto de  Freddy Krueger na parte interna do braço esquerdo.

_Radical cara! Deve ter doido...

_Não muito. – ele deu de ombros. – Depois da terceira, já não faz mais diferença!

_Quer uma cerveja?

_Não obrigado. Preciso ir, estou indo visitar minha mãe.

_Ok, então. Tchau cara!

_Tchau.

Tommy se afastou até um ponto de táxi e pulou para dentro do primeiro carro ,  respirando aliviado .

_Não devia falar com esse tipo de  gente , garoto!

_Eu sei... Acredite em mim, eu sei!


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy  encarava,  concentrado, as tachas cromadas nas costas de suas luvas de couro, os dedos cutucando-as insistentemente. As luzes dos postes na rua iluminavam o interior da limusine de quando em quando e foi assim que Adam percebeu o quanto seu namorado estava nervoso.

_ Glitters , relaxe! – ele puxou as mãos nervosas do guitarrista para o seu colo, entrelaçando os dedos com os dele. – Os  Glamberts  adoram você! E você sabe que nós estarmos juntos de verdade é o sonho de cada um deles!

_Eu sei! Não estou preocupado com isso...

_Com o que então?!

_Jornalistas. Não gosto de dar entrevistas, você sabe...

_Bem, não posso fazer muito a esse respeito... Mas a escolha é sua de responder ou não a eles. Prometo que não o deixarei sozinho nem um minuto.

_Obrigado.

A limusine parou naquele momento e pela janela seus ocupantes podiam ver a multidão de rostos ansiosos e suas câmeras que os esperavam ao longo do tapete vermelho do Oscar.

Adam se inclinou e beijou Tommy suavemente nos lábios.

_Relaxe e vamos fazer nossa grande entrada.

Assim que o cantor saltou do enorme carro preto,  as  câmeras se voltaram para ele  e  todos os apresentadores que estavam ali para televisionar  o evento começaram a questionar quem estaria com ele.

Com um sorriso nos lábios grossos, Adam estendeu a mão para Tommy, que  hesitou, ele sabia que daquele momento em diante sua vida jamais seria a mesma. O guitarrista olhou para cima, para os olhos de seu namorado e encontrou ali toda a coragem de que precisava. Adam ficara tão feliz em finalmente aparecer em público ao seu lado!

Segurando a mão que ele estendia, Tommy projetou o corpo para fora do carro, plantando ambos os calcanhares firmemente no chão antes  de  erguer a cabeça e  mostrar  seu  rosto , então ele sorriu e puxou Adam para baixo, para lhe dar um beijo no rosto. A explosão de gritos foi ensurdecedora e Tommy ficou um tanto desorientado. “Aqui vamos nós,” ele pensou e no instante seguinte  os dois começaram a caminhar na direção dos fotógrafos, de mãos dadas.

Havia fãs por toda parte, todos vesti n do camisetas estampadas com o rosto de Adam. O cantor acenava e encorajava Tommy a fazer o mesmo e toda vez que ele cedia e erguia sua mão livre para o público, os gritos aumentavam de intensidade.

Conforme se aproximavam das pequenas estações de entrevistas,  eles ouviam exclamações e gritos entusiasmados de “ Adommy  é real!” ou “Não acredito nisso!”.

_ Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! –  a repórter do Access Hollywood estava gritando quando eles se aproximaram.

_Oi  Shaun , você está bem? – Adam perguntou, rindo.

_Me desculpe, estou apenas  expressando os sentimentos de toda a  Glam Nation ... – então a bela morena jogou os cabelos para trás dos ombros, trocou o microfone de mão e respirou fundo. – Estou bem agora.  Olá Adam! Vou ser a primeira com  quem você s vão  dividir essa notí cia fantástica?

_ Sim, você vai ser a primeira!

_Que maravilha! Tenho que dizer que não o vejo tão feliz desde o AMA! Como você  está,  Tommy? 

_Oi, estou muito bem, obrigado. – o guitarrista  respondeu,  tímido.

_  Desde quando vocês estão juntos?

_Faz mais ou menos seis  meses que moramos juntos. – Adam  disse,  apertando o braço que rodeava a cintura estreita de Tommy. –  Mas as coisas começaram a esquentar bem antes disso.

_ É...  vocês  dois não se saíram muito bem tentando disfarçar ! Seus fãs devem estar extasiados!

_Ninguém sabia de nada, então espero que eles não fiquem bravos conosco!

_Os Glamberts jamais ficariam zangados com você, meu querido! Oh, já estão querendo levar vocês embora, então me diga, quais as suas apostas para o pr ê mio de melhor filme este ano?

_Oh, vai ser um páreo duro! Todos são ótimos.

_Eu estou torcendo pelo filme de Clint Eastwood! – disse Tommy, de repente, o que arrancou um enorme sorriso da moça.

_Sim,  Clint se superou desta vez ! Bem rapazes, foi um prazer falar com vocês, vocês estão lindos! Divirta m-se esta noite!

A cada entrevista Tommy ficava mais e mais confiante e falante também. Quando um sujeito grande e careca, usando óculos verdes e uma gravata borboleta extravagante lhe perguntou como era viver com Adam, ele nem sequer ficou vermelho.

_Ele é  muito  bagunceiro, gosta de largar o s sapatos no meio da sala e nunca lava a louça também!

_ Hey ! – Adam riu e o abraçou mais apertado.

_Não,  ele é  fantástico, Adam é a melhor pessoa do mundo. Eu tenho muita sorte  por  ele ter se apaixonado por mim!

_ Awn ! Não, eu é que tenho sorte  Glitterbaby ! –  Adam  então ,  se virou para a câmera e com um sorriso travesso disse – Tirem suas crianças da sala pais, porque eu vou beijar meu namorado! E puxou Tommy para mais perto, esmagando seus lábios juntos.

A multidão foi  à  loucura nesse momento e os gritos da plateia triplicaram de volume.

E conforme eles seguiam seu caminho para dentro do  Grauman’s Chinese Theat r e , Adam apertou a mão de Tommy e o fez parar e virar-se para ele.

_Você foi fantástico! Eu disse que não havia nada com o que se preocupar!

_É você disse... Obrigado por esta  experiência!  Foi divertido.

Quando entraram no teatro, uma esfuziante beldade de cabelos roxos veio correndo na direção deles, segurando a cauda longuíssima de seu vestido em uma mão e nquanto  a outra  se agitava no ar .

_ADAM! – ela gritou, se jogando nos braços do cantor, que  la n çou  os braços ao redor da cintura estreita.

_Oi Kate! – ele disse, apertando sua antiga amiga num forte abraço.

_Oi! Oi Tommy! – a garota então, trocou o abraço de Adam pelo de Tommy, esmagando os lábios fartos nos dele, em um selinho rápido. – Eu estou tão feliz por vocês que nem mesmo vou ficar zangada por terem escondido isso de mim!

_Foi culpa minha, Kate. Eu não estava pronto para deixar o mundo saber. Só o pessoal da banda sabia que estávamos morando juntos...

_Não precisa se justificar, querido. – a moça de grandes olhos azuis sorria de orelha a orelha. – Vocês estão resplandecendo de felicidade e é isso o que importa.

_ E v ocê está linda! – Adam disse, admirando  o vestido cor  de lavanda finamente bordado com pedras.

_ Hey , eu vou apresentar um prêmio! Tive que caprichar! Ah! Há alguém aqui que adoraria conhecer vocês! Venham!

Jogando a cauda do vestido sobre o braço, ela pegou as mãos de ambos, puxando-os para o meio do salão, onde celebridades e multimilionários conversavam antes do inicio da premiação.

Eles passaram por Donald  Trump , David  Hasselhoff ,  Kristen  Stewart e seu quase com certeza namorado, Rob  Patinson ,  até chegarem a um grupo mais afastado, onde Sir Elton John conversava com Annette  Benning  e Emma Thompson.

_Elton! – Kate disse – Olhe quem está aqui!

O deus britânico da  música  pop se virou, sorrindo para ela e então focou os olhos, sempre emoldurados pelos pequenos óculos azuis,  n o casal ao lado dela.

_Ora, mas se não é o Sr. Lambert! É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo! A Srta. Perry aqui, fala muito em você!

_É uma honra conhecê-lo, Sir Elton! – Adam apertou a mão que o cantor estendia, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Este é meu namorado, Thomas.

_Pode me chamar de Tommy. É um prazer conhecê-lo!

_Bem, agora que vocês já estão enturmados, vou me preparar para minha grande entrada! Até mais.

_Está certo. Obrigado Kate. – e com seu olhar, Adam transmitiu à amiga o quanto estava grato por ela tê-los apresentado  a  um dos monstros sagrados da música.

A jovem c antora sorriu e piscou para ele antes de  desapare cer pela multidão em meio  à  uma nu vem de  chiffon  lilás.

_Tenho acompanhado sua carreira, garoto. Você é muito bom!

_Obrigado, Sir Elton! Vindo de você, é um elogio enorme!

_Bobagem. Talentos como o seu tem que ser reconhecidos e apoiados! Agora venham conhecer estas duas adoráveis  beldades  que estão me fazendo companhia esta noite...

A conversa  fluiu  rapidamente entre o grupo de pessoas inteligentes e carismáticas. Tommy ficou fascinado por Annette  Benning  e chegou a esquecer-se de Adam enquanto conversava com ela. Principalmente depois que a atriz lhe prometeu que o apresentaria a Clint Eastwood na  after party .

Logo antes de as luzes se apagarem, chamando os convidados a tomarem seus lugares, Elton  John  puxou Tommy de lado.

_Pelo que  entendi,  você está se assumindo hoje, Tommy. É verdade?

_Sim. Ninguém sabia que eu e Adam estamos juntos,  e para o pú blico, eu sempre fui  hétero ...

_Bem, deixe-me lhe dizer uma coisa, então. Pelo que  percebi,  você não poderia ter escolhido pessoa melhor por quem se apaixonar, mas sua vida não será apenas rosas e champanhe, querido.

_Eu sei... Foi o que me fez adiantar tanto essa revelação.

_Pois então escute o que eu vou lhe dizer: Não será fácil, mas você tem um parceiro que o ama muito, então, ignore as besteiras que ouvir e nunca revide. Quando se sentir mal, recorra a Adam, ou um amigo próximo. Jamais guarde isso dentro de você, entende?

_Eu entendi... A única coisa que ainda me preocupa, é que não acho que eu seja gay... Quer dizer, eu amo Adam de todo o coração, mas quando Kate me abraçou hoje mais cedo... Eu ainda senti alguma coisa.

_E quem não?! – Sir Elton rebateu, rindo. – Kate é linda! Mas não se preocupe com isso. Gay, hetero, Bi... São apenas rótulos, o importante é o que vocês sentem um pelo outro!

_Nunca na vida eu senti por alguém o que sinto por ele...

_Então, não há o que discutir! Agora vamos aproveitar o show!

Dois dias depois da grande revelação, Tommy se esgueirou para fora da cama e dos braços de Adam, beijou-o de leve na testa e partiu para  Melrose .  Danna  havia ligado avisando que o anel ficara pronto. Seria uma surpresa e tanto, principalmente porque no dia seguinte seria  seu  aniversario  de seis meses de namoro .

Feliz e despreocupado ele estacionou o carro a alguns quarteirões e foi andando até a  Congregation . Foi então que seu celular começou a tocar.

_ Hey  Lisa!

_Oi mano! Onde você está?

_ Melrose . Vim buscar um presente para Adam... – Distraído com a conversa com sua irmã, Tommy não percebeu que um grupo começava a segui-lo. 

Uma pedra passou zunindo por sua orelha, chamando a atenção do guitarrista, que olhou em volta. O que viu o fez ficar pálido e  paralisado . No telefone, Lisa gritava tentando chamar sua atenção. 

Os skinheads o haviam avistado quando ele virara a esquina e agora o seguiam com tacos de baseball e pedras nas mãos.

_ Hey viadinho ! – um deles gritou – Achou que fosse enganar a gente é?!

_E pensar que eu  encostei no  braço dele! – disse  um outro  – Devo ter pegado um monte de doenças!  Viado  nojento!

_ Peguem  ele! – um terceiro gritou. E como por milagre, aquelas palavras fizeram Tommy reagir e sair correndo pela rua, o telefone esquecido na mão que se apertava em punho.

De repente, algo duro e  pesado  o acertou na cabeça, fazendo-o cair na calçada.  Ele ouvia os skinheads se aproximando, mas não conseguia se por  de pé e voltar a correr . S ua cabeça inteira retinia como um sino e ele podia sentir o sangue correndo por sua nuca . Sabendo que apanharia até morrer, Tommy jogou os braços sobre a cabeça e esperou o inevitável.

_O que está acontecendo aqui? – disse uma voz conhecida.

_Fica fora disso, menininha!

_Menininha é o caralho seus filhos de uma puta! Saiam da frente da minha loja!

_A rua é  pública  garota!

_É, mas eu paguei por essa calçada, então ela é minha. Sumam da minha frente antes que eu chame a policia!

Assim que eles desapareceram de vista,  Danna  se abaixou ao lado de Tommy.

_Tommy, gatinho! Você está bem?! Fale comigo! – O musico só conseguiu resmungar algo ininteligível.  Com dedos ágeis ,  Danna  apalpou o pescoço dele, para logo depois sorrir aliviada. – Consegue ficar de pé, Tommy? Vou levar você lá para dentro.

Ela então passou um braço dele por seu pescoço e o enlaçou pela cintura,  fazendo -o  ficar  de pé.  C olocou -o  sentado em uma grande poltrona nos fundos da loja e sumiu por alguns instantes, pela porta dos fundos, voltando logo depois com um pano úmido e um kit de primeiros socorros.

_Você teve sorte que a pedra não acertou sua coluna! Oh aqueles malditos trogloditas! Eu poderia matar todos eles!

_Com isso aí poderia mesmo! – Tommy arriscou falar, encarando a  magnum  44 que a  garota voltava a  escond e r  debaixo do balcão.

Danna  olhou para a arma que pertencera ao seu pai e deu de ombros.

_Como você se sente?

_Zonzo. Minha cabeça dói...  Cacete, quanto sangue!

_Parece pior do que  é,  a cabeça geralmente sangra muito. Mas você vai precisar de pontos...

_Onde está meu celular?  Eu estava falando com Lisa...  – ele  disse,  ainda meio grogue.

_Acho que o vi na calçada... Recoste-se um pouco, mas não durma! Vou buscá-lo.

_Não estou com sono...

_Ótimo. Continue apertando o pano na ferida.

A garota correu até a porta da loja e a abriu de supetão. O celular de Tommy ainda estava na calçada, ao lado de um a  grande poça de sangue, e estava tocando.  Ignorando o arrepio que todo aquele sangue lhe provocava, ela pegou o aparelho  do chão.

_ Nããão ! – exclamou, ao ver a foto de Adam na  tela. Recompondo-se rápido,  atendeu. – Alô, Adam?

_Sim... Quem está falando? Onde está Tommy Joe?

_Meu nome é  Danna , eu trabalho na  Congregation of Forgoten Saints  e...

_O que diabos você está fazendo com o celular do Tommy? E onde ele está?  A irmã dele me ligou dizendo que ele ficou mudo de repente e que ouviu gritos...

_Adam, por favor, se acalme. Tommy está bem, mas precisa de você. Pode vir até a loja?

_Estarei aí em cinco minutos.

Danna  desligou e voltou para dentro da loja. Tommy estava largado na poltrona, tendo conseguido apoiar o curativo de forma que não precisava das mãos para segurá-lo no lugar.

_Tommy! Eu disse para não dormir! – ela berrou.

_Não estou dormindo... Será que você pode falar mais baixo?

_Desculpe... Adam está vindo.

_Você ligou para ele? – Tommy  resmungou,  desgostoso.

_Não. Ele estava ligando no seu celular. – ela estendeu o aparelho para ele, que gemeu. – Você não ia contar a ele?

_Não... Ele fica muito preocupado...

_E como você ia explicar o curativo e os pontos na sua cabeça Tommy Joe?! Alias, obrigada por me contar quem vocês realmente são! – ela completou, com sarcasmo.

_Teria feito alguma diferença?

_Não. Mas teria me dado tempo de me preparar para quando ele entrar por aquela porta...

Como que seguindo uma deixa, Adam irrompeu pela porta de vidro , o lindo rosto transfigurado de preocupação . Assim que avistou  Danna  parada nos fundos, cruzou a loja com passos largos.

_Foi você que atendeu o celular?

_Sim. Ele está aqui atrás.

Mais do que depressa, Adam passou pela moça e se ajoelhou ao lado de Tommy.

_ Glitters ! O que aconteceu? Você está bem? 

_Fique calmo,  Babyboy , eu estou bem.  – Tommy olhou aflito para  Danna . Não queria contar a ele o que havia acontecido.

_Foi um grupo de skinheads. – ela disse finalmente. – Estavam jogando pedras nele, uma delas o acertou na cabeça.

_Já está parando de sangrar... – Tommy  disse,  num fio de voz.

_Oh  Glitters ! – com lágrimas correndo por suas bochechas, Adam o abraçou tão apertado, que era difícil para Tommy respirar. – Eu sinto muito! É minha culpa!

_O que? Não! Adam, não é sua culpa! – o guitarrista o fez levantar o rosto e enxugou as lágrimas  que corriam . – A culpa é daqueles idiotas desgraçados!

_Mas se eu não tivesse levado você ao Oscar, você não teria aparecido na  Tv  ao meu lado e nada disso teria acontecido!

_Não teria acontecido hoje, mas quem garante que não aconteceria em outro dia? Não quero me esconder, Adam! Tenho muito orgulho de estar com você!

Ainda um pouco zonzo, Tommy se ergueu na poltrona e o beijou  com carinho , sentindo o gosto das lágrimas .

_Amo você! – disse baixinho, contra os lábios de Adam.  – E nada vai mudar isso.

_Também amo você Tommy... – o cantor fungou e terminou de secar o rosto, então  virou-se  para  Danna . – Obrigad o  por tomar conta dele!

_ Danna  salvou minha vida! – Tommy disse, levantando-se com cuidado. – Botou os sujeitos pra correr com uma  magnun  44!

_Sério?

Danna  deu de ombros e sorriu.

_Você  deve  levá-lo ao médico, o corte vai precisar de pontos.

_Certo. Obrigado mais uma vez!


	6. Chapter 6

As luzes fluorescentes do hospital machucavam os olhos de Tommy, que escondeu o rosto no ombro de Adam. Ele havia tirado as roupas sujas de sangue e agora  sentava-se  em uma maca do pronto-socorro envergando uma daquelas ridículas camisolas de hospital.

_Muito bem, M r.  Ratliff ... – o  médico disse, fechando a cortin a que protegia a maca atrás de si. – O  raio-x  está normal e seus reflexos também. Não acho que tenhamos que nos preocupar, mas em todo caso, fiquem  atentos  para os sinais de concussão nas próximas vinte e quatro horas: Perda de memória, tontura, desorientação...

_Entendi. Vou ficar de olho nele, doutor. – Adam disse, sorrindo para o jovem médico.

_Já posso ir para casa?

_Ainda não... Como a pancada foi  com  uma pedra, vai precisar tomar uma antitetânica e dois detetives da policia de LA estão lá fora.

Tommy gemeu com desgosto, e Adam não soube se por causa da injeção ou dos policiais.

_Precisamos mesmo falar com eles? – o cantor perguntou.

_Sim, sinto muito. Somos obrigados a reportar casos de agressão.

_Não podemos adiar? Estou com sono e minha cabeça ainda dói...

_É o efeito do analgésico que está no soro que o senhor está tomando. A dor deve ceder logo, e o sono é normal.

Adam respirou fundo e se levantou da maca, virou-se e deu um beijo na testa de Tommy.

_Durma um pouco,  Glitters . Vou falar com os policiais e ver o que posso fazer para adiar seu depoimento.

Tommy assentiu e deitou-se na maca, ao que Adam o cobriu com um cobertor macio.

Assim que se afastaram, o médico falou:

_Ele teve sorte, M r. Lambert. Um centímetro mais para a direita e a pedra poderia ter lesionado a  medula ...

Adam ficou pálido e sem ar por um momento. Pensar que poderia ter perdido seu  Pretty Kitty  o deixou nauseado.

_O senhor está bem?

_Estou... Obrigado por cuidar dele tão rápido. Tommy é tudo para mim!

_Eu sei. Não se preocupe... Ele vai ficar novo em folha.

Quando  os dois  entrar am  na sala de espera do hospital,  a dupla de policiais se adiantou até eles .

_Mr. Lambert , sou a Tenente  McKenna , divisão de gangues, m eu  parceir o ,  Tenente  Ro d gers . Podemos falar um pouco com o senhor?

_ Claro, tenente . Estou aqui para isso mesmo... - Eles entraram em uma sala de espera particular.

_O senhor entende que precisaremos falar com Mr.  Ratliff  também.  – A tenente  McKenna  era uma moça alta e esbelta com cabelo  loir o  e longo, preso em uma trança alta. Adam p ô de perceber pelo brilho em seu olhar que  ela era uma fã, o que o fez sorrir.

_Sim,  infelizmente  Tommy não está em condições de responder a perguntas agora. Ainda está um tanto desorientado... Se puderem ir até minha casa amanhã ou depois, ele ficará feliz em falar com vocês.

_Nós entendemos perfeitamente. Segunda a tarde estaria bem para o s  senhores? – Adam assentiu. – Então, conte-nos o que aconteceu.

_Eu não estava lá, infelizmente, então não poderei dar muitos detalhes. O que eu sei é que Lisa, a irmã de Tommy, estava falando com ele ao telefone e de repente ele ficou mudo e ela ouviu gritos. Então  ela  ligou para mim. Eu liguei para Tommy imediatamente, mas ele não atendia o celular. Na terceira tentativa a vendedora da loja atendeu e me disse onde ele estava.  Quando cheguei lá, ela me disse que um grupo de skinheads o  havia  atacado.

_Certo. – o Ten.  Ro d gers  fez algumas anotações e se levantou. – Vamos falar com a moça.  Nos vemos  na segunda feira, então?

_Claro. Estaremos esperando.

Adam apertou a mão dos dois e voltou para junto de Tommy, que dormia a sono solto. Uma enfermeira verificava sua temperatura, ela sorriu assim que o viu entrar.

_Boa tarde Mr. Lambert. O doutor disse que pode levá-lo para casa assim que ele acordar.  Ele já tomou a vacina antitetânica.

_Obrigado.

_ Sinto muito pelo acontecido!  Esses caras  deveriam ser presos em jaulas  e torturados com bastões de choque !

Adam não pode deixar de rir , mas estava tão cansado!  Sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da maca e apertou a ponte do nariz.

_Posso f azer alguma coisa p elo  senhor?

_Pode parar de me chamar de senhor? Já estou me sentindo velho e cansado o bastante.

_Posso! – ela riu um riso encantador e se virou para sair. Quando estava para puxar a cortina, porém, virou-se e deixou a prancheta na maca. – Posso ser inconveni ente e pedir um abraço ?  Eu simplesmente amo as suas  música s! Não assisto American  Idol , mas vi todos os vídeos das suas performances... Adoro a forma como você encara a vida e adoro que você e Tommy estejam juntos!

Adam sorriu seu primeiro sorriso genuinamente feliz naquele dia e se levantou para abraçar a moça, os braços dela o envolveram  firmemente, quase com desespero . L ogo em seguida, ele sentiu lágrimas molhando sua camiseta.

_Você está bem?

_Estou...  desculpe  – Ela enxugou os olhos e os ergueu para ele. – É que... Dois anos atrás eu estava em uma fase muito, muito ruim. Pensei em cometer suicídio varias vezes... Então eu descobri você e suas  música s me inspiraram tanto! Vi seu vídeo para o It  Gets Better  e decidi tentar entrar para o curso de enfermagem. Nunca fui tão feliz como agora, graças a você.

_Não ! F oi graças a você mesma , querida ! Qual seu nome?

_Leila.

_É o nome da minha mãe!

_Eu sei... – Leila abriu mais o seu sorriso e voltou a apertar os braços ao redor da cintura do cantor. Adam pousou a mão sobre o cabelo dela e respirou fundo, absorvendo um pouco daquela energia tão positiva.

_ Hey ! Garota , tire  as mãos do meu homem! – eles ouviram a voz grogue de Tommy e se viraram para olhar.

_Desculpe! – Leila se afastou imediatamente.

_Não seja ciumento,  Glitters ! Leila estava apenas me contando a historia dela.

_Sim, e eu estava dizendo a Adam como fico  feliz em ver vocês juntos !

_Relaxe Leila. Estou brincando.  –Tommy se sentou com cuidado. – A pedra atingiu minha cabeça, não meu senso de humor... Cacete, o corpo todo dói!  Podemos ir para casa?

_Podem sim.  Sua consulta para retirar os pontos é daqui duas semanas. Se precisar, pode procurar o doutor no PS.  Aqui estão suas receitas para o analgésico e a pomada antibiótica. Troque o curativo uma vez por dia.

_Está bem... Agora, onde estão minhas roupas?

_AH! A camiseta estava imprestável  Tommy, sinto  muito, tivemos de jogá-la fora. – Leila  disse,  contrita. Mas os jeans estão sobre a cadeira.

Imediatamente Adam tirou sua jaqueta e a estendeu para Tommy.

_Obrigado,  Babyboy ... – eles trocaram olhares ternos, o que fez o coração de Leila se aquecer.

_Esta é minha deixa. – ela disse, apanhando sua prancheta – Até mais!

_Obrigad o  Leila!

Adam dirigiu com cuidado, desculpando-se a cada curva, lombada ou depressão na pista, mas Tommy ainda estava  sonado  por causa dos remédios e mal percebia o que se passava ao seu redor.

Assim que estacionou na garagem, o cantor saltou do carro e correu até o lado do carona, antes que Tommy pudesse descer, pegando-o no colo.

_ Hey ! Eu posso andar, sabia?! – protestou, mas aconchegou-se ao peito do namorado.

_Eu sei. Adam beijou-o no topo da cabeça e abriu a porta dos fundos com o quadril.

A casa estava parcialmente iluminada e o cheiro de pão fresco ainda pairava na cozinha. Tommy levantou a cabeça e cheirou o ar.

_A Sra. Newark veio hoje? 

_Sim. Você está com fome?

_Morrendo! Quero pão com manteiga!

_E leite com chocolate?

_Não! Quero aquele chocolate quente cremoso que só você sabe fazer!

_Mas está uns trinta graus lá fora!

_Não me importo...

Adam riu e beijou Tommy na ponta do nariz antes de coloca-lo sentado em uma banqueta.

Enquanto ele navegava pela cozinha, juntando os ingredientes para a bebida quente, Tommy observava. Era fascinante olhar para ele. Tão grande e ao mesmo tempo tão ágil!  Ele não havia arrumado o cabelo como de costume e este caia sobre seu rosto, contrastando com os olhos, que estavam azuis naquele dia. Tommy adorava o modo como  a  cor mudava dependendo do humor dele e já estava aprendendo a interpretá-los. Azul claro, ele estava tranquilo, de bom humor, azul escuro significava ansiedade, uma vez até os vira ficarem quase verdes, mas aquele era um tom que o guitarrista não gostaria de ver novamente. Adam estava realmente zangado naquela ocasião! Mas a cor preferida dele , era  o cinzento. Da cor de uma nuvem de tempestade. Cinza significava paixão, desejo e sexo.

_O que você tanto  olha, Glitters ? – a voz de Adam o alcançou de muito longe, trazendo Tommy de volta à realidade.

_Estava apenas pensando... Onde está minha bebida?

_Aqui está senhor! – o cantor rebateu, rindo, ao colocar uma caneca de chocolate quente cremoso e um prato com fatias de pão caseiro com manteiga derretida sobre o balcão da cozinha.

Tommy devorou a comida com vontade, fazendo pequenos sons de prazer quando bebia o chocolate.

Enquanto o guitarrista se banqueteava, Adam foi ver se estava tudo bem no resto da casa . N o aparador ao lado da porta, havia uma pequena caixinha com um bilhete pendurado, endereçado a Tommy.

_ Glitters , isso deve ter chegado para você  a  tarde...

Tommy abriu o bilhete e um enorme sorriso curvou seus lábios. Estava escrito:  “Querido Tommy, aqui está a pequena encomenda que me fez, achei que ainda poderia querê-la. Não se preocupe, não vou cobrar por ela, apenas pelos serviços de resgate. Espero que você esteja bem, por favor, me  dê noticias ! Abraços,  Danna .”

_É a menina da loja?

_Sim...

_Afinal, o que você foi fazer naquela parte da cidade hoje?

_Fui buscar o presente que tinha encomendado para você. – Tommy disse, empurrando o pequeno embrulho sobre o balcão na direção de Adam,  que rasgou o papel de embrulho preto ansiosamente, para então  fic ar  encarando o anel com olhar estupefato por vários minutos.  Por fim, com lágrimas nos olhos, ele jogou os braços ao redor de Tommy e o trouxe para junto de si, num abraço apertado.

Sem saber o que fazer, Tommy passou os braços ao redor da cintura estreita e o apertou também.

_Sinto muito por ter feito você passar por tudo isso hoje,  Glitters ! – o cantor disse, roçando os lábios no cabelo loiro.

_Adam, esqueça isso! O que aconteceu hoje não é nada, se comparado aos últimos seis meses! Nunca fui tão feliz! Eu... Por favor, leia a inscrição no interior do anel, acho que vai te fazer entender.

Com um pouco de esforço, o guitarrista conseguiu se desprender do abraço apertado e tirou o anel da caixa, estendendo-o para Adam.

A caveira de metal cromado reluziu na luz indireta da cozinha .

_“ _U_ _ make  me  wanna _ _listen to music again!_ ” –  ele leu em voz alta.

_Eu não me arrependo de ter escolhido você,  Babyboy  e nunca me arrependerei!

_Eu o amo tanto, Tommy! Só de pensar que poderia ter per dido você hoje, me sinto doente!

_Mas não perdeu! Eu também te amo e nós ainda temos um ao outro, então, vamos nos concentrar no lado positivo, está bem?

Adam balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e o ajudou a descer da banqueta.

_Vamos para a cama. Quero que esse dia termine logo.


	7. Chapter 7

Às duas da tarde da segunda-feira, a tenente  McKenna  e seu parceiro tocavam a campainha da casa em Hollywood Hills. 

Eva Newark, uma animada viúva afiliada a  PFlag   que Adam contratara para ajudar na casa quando Tommy se mudara,  atendeu a porta.

Os  donos da casa  esperavam pelos policiais na  sala de estar  com vista para a cidade lá embaixo.

_Boa tarde Mr. Lambert, Mr.  Ratliff … - a tenente  McKenna  começou, ao apertar as mãos de ambos. – Obrigada por nos receber.

_Não há de que tenente e, por favor, pode nos chamar de Adam e Tommy.

_Certo. – a policial tinha um sorriso tão grande no rosto que até um cego notaria. – Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor, Tommy.

_Estou sim, obrigado. Segundo o médico do PS eu tive sorte.

_Pode nos contar o que aconteceu na manhã de sexta?

_Eu fui até a Avenida  Melrose  para buscar uma encomenda e o grupo de skinheads me viu e começou a me perseguir pela rua. Um deles me acertou com uma pedra.

_Você conhecia essas pessoas?

_Não posso dizer que conhecia...  uma  semana atrás, eu fui até a mesma loja e quando saí, eles me chamaram para perguntar sobre minhas tatuagens. Acredito que na ocasião eles não desconfiaram que eu  sou  bissexual, pois foram educados e até amistosos comigo.

_O senhor não acha que é bastante imprudente para uma pessoa na sua...  situação , conversar com esse tipo de gente? – comentou o Tenente  Rodgers , que se mantivera calado e taciturno até então.

Os outros t rês ocupantes da sala lançaram  olhar es  incrédulo s  ao tenente.

_De fato.  – Adam  rebateu,  seco, entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Tommy –  Mas creio que Tommy achou melhor conversar com eles, do que simplesmente sair correndo, o que muito provavelmente os faria persegui-lo.

_E a que o senhor atribuiria esse ataque? –  Rodgers  quis saber.

_Bem, é óbvio, não?! - Tommy  rebateu,  um tanto  frustrado, apontando para suas mãos unidas  sobre sua perna.

_Certo...

Nesse momento, a Sra. Newark entrou na sala carregando uma bandeja com café e biscoitos e uma xícara de chá para Adam. Enquanto ela servia  os dois policiais , o cantor cochichou ao ouvido  do namorado:

_O velho  Rodgers  parece um clássico  homofóbico ...  vamos  dar a ele algo  sobre  o que se masturbar? 

O s lábios de Tommy se curvaram em um esgar travesso .

_O café está ótimo, obrigada! – disse a tenente  McKenna , pousando a xícara de porcelana verde. – Agora Tommy, você acha que poderia identificar os sujeitos se o s  visse novamente?

_Acredito que sim.

_Perfeito. Vou colocar algumas fotos aqui na mesa e então você me diz se reconhece alguém.

_Certo.

Enquanto a tenente retirava da pasta varias fotos polaroides de sujeitos mal-encarados e as colocava sobre a mesa de café, Adam e Tommy notaram que  Rodgers  os observava atentamente. O guitarrista então soltou sua mão da de Adam e começou a correr os dedos longos pelo torço do namorado, acariciando de leve; achegou-se mais dele e depositou um beijo terno  logo abaixo da mandíbula , chegando ao extremo  de morder a pele branca até deixá-la rosada. Adam não pode evitar soltar um gemido.

Por baixo dos cílios,  McKenna  os observava também e ao seu parceiro, que ficava cada vez mais desconfortável. Quando Adam esticou o braço para pousar a mão no alto da coxa de Tommy, quase tocando sua virilha, o policial levantou do sofá em um salto, dirigindo-se rapidamente a uma das enormes janelas e dando as costas ao casal.

Os três riram por baixo do fôlego, disfarçando o barulho com o tilintar dos pires e suas xícaras.

_Muito bem, Tommy. Aqui estão nossos suspeitos.  Reconhece alguém?

O guitarrista tomou um tempo para analisar cada uma das fotografias. Cada um dos rostos ali representados lhe causava arrepios, mas três deles chamaram sua atenção.

_O cara com a tatuagem no rosto, o de monocelha e o ruivo. Estavam no grupo com que eu falei semana passada, com certeza.

_Ótimo. Acho que por enquanto é isso... Ou você tem alguma outra pergunta  Rodgers ?

_Não mesmo! – o tenente atalhou, agitando as mãos. – Vamos indo.

Adam e Tommy riram baixinho enquanto acompanhavam os dois até a porta.

_Minha banda e eu faremos um show beneficente  na próxima semana na  Bootsy  Bellows, se vocês souberem de  alguém no departamento de policia que queira ir, é só me ligar.

Os olhos azuis  da tenente McKenna  se arregalaram e Adam teve certeza de que ela mordia a própria língua a fim de não gritar de animação.

De alguma forma, que surpreendeu  à  ela mesma, a tenente conseguiu manter a postura profissional, apertando as mãos de ambos antes de passar pela porta.

Enquanto a fechava, Adam pode ouvir um gritinho estridente e o tenente  Rodgers  comentando:

_Você não está velha demais para todo esse  fangirling ?

_E você não é novo demais para ser tão chato?! V enha Rodgers , v amos prender alguns meliantes!

Adam fe chou a porta e  encostou-se  nela, lançando um olhar desconfiado na direção de Tommy.

_Espero que eles peguem os desgraçados... – o guitarrista disse, afastando-se para dentro da casa.

_Sim...

Ao perceber que Adam soava lacônico e distante, Tommy olhou para trás, sobre o ombro. Ele continuava encostado na porta,  as  sobrancelhas grossas franzidas e o lábios apertados.

_Que foi Adam?

_Nada...

_Nada é o cacete! Você está com aquela cara de novo!

_Que cara? Não estou fazendo cara nenhuma! – Adam cruzou os braços sobre o peito como uma criança emburrada.

_Está sim! Aquela cara irritante de quem não encontra o arranjo certo pra uma  música  e que não vai deixar ninguém dormir até conseguir.

_Eu faço uma cara assim?

_Adam, não desconverse! O que está te incomodando?

_Não é nada...

Tommy levantou uma sobrancelha castanha e cruzou os próprios braços.  F icaram parados no hall de entrada por vários minutos, se encarando, mas sem dizer uma única palavra.

_Mas que merda, Adam! – Tommy explodiu finalmente, jogando os braços para cima e dando as costas para o namorado.

_ Desde quando você é bi?! – o cantor  despejou ,  frustrado.

Tommy parou, deu meia volta e encarou o outro, incrédulo.

_Desde que me sinto atraído por homens  e  mulheres igualmente.

_Sei...

_Que foi? Você está se sentindo um fracasso porque não transformou um cara  hétero  em um gay completo? – Adam não respondeu – Ou será que você pensa que eu vou te trocar pela primeira garota que passar rebolando de saia curta na minha frente?

Novamente o cantor não disse nada, mas baixou o rosto, recusando-se a deixar que Tommy visse o rubor que tingia suas bochechas.

_Não acredito nisso! Porra Adam! Você não pode estar falando sério!

_Tommy, eu...

_Não, cale a boca! Cale essa maldita boca Lambert! Eu não posso acreditar que coisas assim ainda passem pela sua cabeça! Eu...  Argh !

Num rompante de fúria, Tommy se lançou contra Adam, jogando-o novamente contra a porta  e agarrando o cabelo negro para puxar o rosto dele de encontro ao seu em um beijo violento e rude. Seus dedos longos apertavam as mechas cada vez mais forte até que Adam soltou um gemido, meio de dor, meio de prazer. Sem ação, o cantor apenas se apoiava nele.

Tommy transbordava raiva por todos os poros e já não pesava mais suas ações. Com uma força que nem ele mesmo sabia que tinha, fez Adam se deitar no chão frio e então, livrou-se das calças jeans que vestia, ajoelhando-se em seguida para fazer o mesmo com as do cantor.

Sem aviso, o guitarrista montou sobre os quadris do outro. Foi então que Adam percebeu o que ele pretendia.

_Tommy, não! Não faça... – já era tarde. Tommy  baixou o corpo sobre o dele e  se fez penetrar de uma só vez, deixando que o grito de dor separasse seus lábios cerrados pela raiva e exasperação.

_Você acha – ele  disse,  ofegante, puxando Adam pelo pescoço até que seus olhos ficassem no mesmo nível – que eu o deixaria fazer algo assim comigo se não tivesse certeza absoluta de que é com você que quero estar?!

_Tommy... - com lágrimas nos olhos, Adam jogou os braços ao redor do namorado e o apertou forte .

_Nunca mais pense algo tão idiota, Adam, ouviu? Nunca!

_Eu prometo.

_Ótimo! Agora me dê um orgasmo. Acho que é o mínimo que você pode fazer neste momento.

_Isso eu posso fazer com certeza!

Recuperado do choque, o cantor curvou os lábios naquele sorriso malicioso que sozinho já incendiava o corpo de Tommy.  Com cuidado, o fez deit ar de costas no chão e apoiando o peso do corpo nos cotovelos, começou a se mexer muito lentamente .

A fricção era intensa e extasiante, o calor do corpo de Adam colado ao seu exacerbava todos os sentidos de Tommy, que não tardou a chegar ao clímax  e desta vez, um grito de puro prazer reverberou pelo hall.

Com um beijo terno nos lábios de seu namorado, o cantor saiu de dentro dele, deixando-se cair no chão, ainda ofegante.

_Me promete que nunca mais vai fazer isso? – disse, de repente, virando a cabeça para olhar para Tommy. –  ver a dor nos seus olhos e ouvir seu grito quase me matou! Não suporto a ideia de lhe causar sofrimento!

_Você me causa sofrimento quando duvida dos meus sentimentos, Adam!

_Me  perdoe , Glitterbaby ...

_Está  perdoado Babyboy , agora me leve para a cama porque estou ficando com frio deitado aqui no chão!

O cantor riu baixinho e se levantou, puxando as calças de volta ao seu lugar antes de pegar Tommy no colo.

Mais tarde, tendo feito amor com  Tommy Joe da forma correta  e até que ambos caíssem exaustos na cama, Adam o observava dormir. Seu coração se apertava cada vez que pensava que poderia tê-lo perdido naquele ataque e batia forte e rápido quando se lembrava do que ele havia feito  mais cedo . Não se escolhia a quem amar, mas era possível escolher se entregar àquele amor ou não e Tommy definitivamente o escolhera.  Jamais duvidaria disso novamente!

Deitado agora com a cabeça no travesseiro, observando o semblante tranquilo de seu namorado, o cantor sorria ao pensar em como ele mudara nos últimos anos. Quando o conhecera, no dia da audição para a banda, Tommy Joe era um rapazinho franzino e tímido com um baixo enorme a tira colo e que corava a cada vez que ele lhe dirigia a palavra. Conforme o tempo passara, ele admitira seu talento, não só como baixista, mas com a guitarra e o violão acústico também e sua presença de  palco melhorara muito. A maquiagem ficara mais ousada e seu cabelo passara por várias tonalidades, do louro pálido ao rosa vibrante, demonstrando a personalidade exuberante que se libertava da timidez. E em pouco tempo, eles estariam cantando juntos no palco!


	8. Chapter 8

 

No sábado seguinte, pela manhã, Adam recebeu uma ligação em seu celular. Era a tenente  McKenna .

_Bom dia Adam! Tenho ótimas notícias!

_Bom dia tenente! Você está  no viva  voz e Tommy está aqui ao meu lado, pode falar.

_Olá Tommy!  Não quero atrapalhar o ensaio de vocês, mas achei que gostariam de saber que prendemos o bando.

_Isso é fantástico! Todos eles? – disse Tommy.

_Sim, todos os cinco. Aparentemente eles estavam envolvidos em mais quatro casos de agressão. Um casal de garotas, um imigrante mexicano e outros dois gays. Quando souberam que os suspeitos haviam sido presos, todos foram à delegacia prestar depoimento.

_Muito obri gado por seus esforços tenente  e ,  por favor ,  agradeça ao seu parceiro também!  – Adam disse, abraçando Tommy.

_Eu direi a ele.  Rodgers  pode ser um tanto puritano em relação ao papel dos sexos, mas para ele um crime é um crime. Ele ficará feliz em receber seu agradecimento.

_E quanto ao show desta noite,  quantos ingressos devo reservar ?

_Todo o departamento ficou emocionado com seu convite, Adam, mas infelizmente a maioria está de plantão esta noite, então, seremos somente eu, meu namorado e minha filha.

_Está bem. Os ingressos estarão com a hostess e o show começa as oito. Vejo vocês  à  noite!

_Até mais tarde !

A  Bootsy  Bellows estava lotada naquela noite de sábado, nada muito diferente do usual, mas uma atmosfera diferente pairava no salão ricamente decorado.

Caridade sempre atraia a atenção, mas naquela noite era difícil saber se as pessoas haviam aparecido pela chance de ajudar uma causa maior ou se para poder ver Adam Lambert se apresentar em um ambiente íntimo pela primeira vez desde que sua turnê mundial havia acabado.

As  oito em ponto, todos estavam a postos :  teclado, baixo e bateria, então Adam e Tommy entraram no palco, as  mãos unidas enquanto andavam. O guitarrista acenou para o publico e tomou seu lugar junto aos seus pedais.

_Boa noite a todos! – Adam começou, pegando o microfone do stand. – É muito bom ver tantos rostos conhecidos aqui, apoiando essa causa tão importante! Antes de começarmos, gostaria de uma salva de palmas para  a Tenente McKenna , a heroína da semana!

Um holofote se acendeu sobre a policial, parada do lado direito do palco ao lado de uma garota de cerca de doze anos que se parecia muito com ela e um homem mais velho de aparência séria. Os aplausos foram ensurdecedores, pois todos ali sabiam do que acontecera.  A tenente , por sua vez, apenas agradeceu a homenagem, sorrindo para Adam.

_ Yeah ! Agora é hora da festa! – o cantor gritou ao microfone, dando a deixa à sua banda para começar a tocar.

Como era seu costume, Adam manteve a plateia de pé e dançando com sua música eletrizante e presença de palco por toda a noite. Tommy estava tranquilo e tocava perfeitamente, sabendo que estava a salvo nos fundos do palco com a guitarra nas mãos, mas quando a banda fez um intervalo antes da última  música , ele se acercou de Adam, um nervosismo absurdo ameaçando tomar conta dele.

_Adam! Não sei se posso fazer isso! – ele  disse,  baixinho. – Eu não sou cantor, eu...

_ Glitters , m e escute !  Você se  lembra  quando me pediu para confiar no seu amor por mim e parar de duvidar? – Tommy balan çou a cabeça afirmativamente – Então agora eu estou lhe pedindo para confiar no meu julgamento. Você pode sim, cantar ao meu lado, você tem essa capacidade e esse talento... – Adam pousara as mãos dos lados da cabeça do namorado, e o encarava fixamente. Os olhos de Tommy brilhavam com medo. O cantor suspirou e encostou a testa na dele. – Mas você também  tem uma escolha. Se decidir que não quer fazer isso, não precisa fazer. Ninguém sabe de nada, então, nada será perdido.

_Está bem...

_ Hey , pombinhos, está tudo pronto pra vocês! – Isaac gritou, ten d o trocado as baquetas por um copo de cerveja.

Philip, o  rodie  de Tommy se aproximou e prendeu o microfone minúsculo na gola da camiseta do guitarrista e lhe entregou o violão acústico entalhado que pertencera ao pai de Tommy.

_O senhor é muito bom, Sr. Tommy! Vai dar tudo certo!

Tommy sorriu para o rapaz e virou-se para Adam, que se afastou em direção ao palco.

_Todos estão se divertindo? – Adam começou, sentando-se em um dos banquinhos no centro do palco. Tommy logo o imitou, acomodando o violão na perna flexionada. –  É,  nós estamos nos divertindo também, não é Tommy?  O guitarrista sorriu, e acenou com a cabeça. – Estamos chegando ao final do show e para encerrar a noite, Tommy e  eu preparamos  algo especial para vocês.

Ele então, se virou para Tommy e seus olhos se encontraram enquanto as luzes ao redor diminuíam até que uma iluminação tênue em tons de violeta fizesse o cabelo loiro brilhar.

Eles não haviam ensaiado aquela canção, tudo o que acontecesse naquela noite, seria fruto da emoção de ambos.

Os acordes conhecidos arrancaram suspiros e exclamações contentes da plateia.  Adam começou a cantar e esperou que Tommy se juntasse a ele, como da primeira vez, no momento em que quisesse. Quando a voz do guitarrista se fez ouvir pelo salão, as pessoas que cantavam junto se calaram e nem mesmo Adam foi capaz de desviar os olhos do rosto magro de Tommy, que também o encarava.

Com os olhos presos um no outro eles cantaram ,  esquecidos da plateia.

Os acordes morreram aos poucos e as luzes se apagaram. Tommy fechou os olhos, prendendo a respiração, esperando pela reação da plateia , mas o  ambiente estava em completo silê ncio. Tanto, que o guitarrista tinha certeza de que o som de seu coração batendo  alucinadamente seria ouvido por todos. Ele arruinara a carreira de seu amor!

Derrotado, ele se levantou sem olhar para Adam, colocou o violão no banquinho e deixou o palco.

O cantor, por sua vez, não conseguia entender. Tinha tanta certeza de que todos adorariam o dueto...!

Naquele momento, as luzes se acenderam e foi então que  Adam  percebeu que cada um dos cem rostos ali presente, estava banhado em lágrimas.

L á no fundo do salão, alguém começou a bater palmas e foi como se um feitiço houvesse sido quebrado. A plateia se levantou e comeu a bater palmas e a gritar o nome de Tommy Joe.

Adam sorriu, aliviado. Não havia se enganado quanto aos seus amados  glamberts afinal!

Ouvindo seu nome ser chamado, Tommy voltou para a coxia para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas sem se revelar. O cantor então foi até o namorado e o trouxe para o centro do palco.

Os aplausos e gritos aumentaram e o barulho era tanto, que as paredes da boate tremiam. Um  holofote se acendeu sobre Tommy  e Adam deu um passo atrás  para  mergulh ar  nas sombras do palco  e  assistir.

Tommy não sabia o que  fazer,  qualquer gesto seu fazia aumentar o barulho! Por fim, ele se curvou, agradecendo e sorriu para a plateia. Quando o barulho arrefeceu, ele estendeu a mão para Adam, puxando-o para a luz com ele. Adam o abraçou por um momento e então o beijou delicadamente nos lábios. A multidão explodiu novamente, gritando  a palavra “ Adommy ”.

_Eu amo você! – Tommy disse baixinho.  – Obrigado.

 

~FIM~

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler! Por favor, deixe sua opinião dos comentários! (Kudos tb!)


End file.
